


Pillow Talk

by Awakened_Panda



Category: NCIS
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Panda/pseuds/Awakened_Panda
Summary: A strange dream leaves Ellie Ready to confront her feelings





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This small pic came to me at some point and I thought it would be really cute.  
let me know if you like it!  
XX

It was almost 10pm when Eleanor Bishop finally opened the door to her apartment. The team had just closed a tough case and after she filled some paperwork she was finally able to go home and get some rest.  
She let her bag fall on the floor next to the couch and hung her coat before going to the fridge and taking out some leftover pizza, too tired to do anything else; she was just glad that she hadn’t finished it the night before.

She let herself fall on the couch still fully dressed, luckily her jeans weren’t that uncomfortable and she didn’t have any energy left to change into something else.  
Elli took bite from her beloved food, reached for the remote and found some reality show to watch while she filled her stomach. It had been a tough couple of days, she really needed to decompress and what best way to do it other that relaxing on her small couch with the two things she loved the most: pizza and tv.

—————————————————————————————————————

She didn’t remember falling sleep, but apparently she had. Ellie lazily opened one eye just to see she was half laying down on the couch, her legs dangling just centimeters from the floor and the pizza box laying flat on the carpet. She had definitely fallen asleep after finishing her food and the tv was still on.  
However what caught her attention, or better, what had woken her up was the faint sound of chatter not too far from her and the sound of two glasses clinging.

Did someone break in her apartment?  
Was that someone drinking her wine in the kitchen?  
What the-

She slowing lifted her body a little to try and see who was there, but she couldn’t so she decided to get up and confront the intruder. Without making any noise she reached for the closest object she could find, a small glass water bottle and, without making a sound she tiptoed to the kitchen.  
Ellie stopped when she reached the door and after counting to three she jumped in the room holding the bottle firmly in her hand.

“Oh good! You’re awake”.

The sight that she was presented with made her eyes go wide and left her speechless.

“ No need to defend yourself Ellie. Please put that thing down and come sit with us.”  
Elie tried to speak, but she couldn’t find any words and her throat felt dry.

Right in front of her, sitting at her kitchen table were two brunettes and she had a pretty good idea of whom they were. In fact after everything Tony and everyone else had told her about Ziva and Kate, the felt like she knew a lot about them. However that didn’t explain how or why they were sitting in her kitchen drinking her wine.

“ How did you get in here?”  
Ellie had finally calmed down a little and she had placed the object on the table; she was still a bit reluctant to sit down but she definitely was more shocked that scared.

“ Oh darling don’t worry, we didn’t break in. This is just a dream.” Kate said before gesturing toward the chair in the middle.

Ellie managed to let out a “Oh” before finally sitting down.

“ I’m pretty sure you know who we are, otherwise we wouldn’t be here right?” Said the other woman taking a sip from her glass.

“ Ye-yeah, of course I know both of you I’ve heard a lot of stories from the guys.”  
Bishop let her eyes dart from Kate to Ziva and back.  
“ Now can you please tell me why you are in my kitchen at-” she glanced quickly at the clock on the wall behind her “one in the morning?”

Kate let out a small chuckle and poured herself some more wine.  
“ Well, it’s your dream Ellie. We are not sure, but maybe you, subconsciously, wanted to meet us; or the case you just closed reminded you of something… I don’t really know but since we’re here we could just relax and have a chat.”

Both Ziva and Kate watched Ellie as she nodded and grabbed a glass of wine for herself. This was just a dream, which meant she could at least have some fun and drink a little. Ellie relaxed on the chair and the three women toasted and downed the alcoholic beverage.

“ How are things going at NCIS Ellie?” Ziva was the first to ask with a small smile on her lips.

“ Pretty good actually, we just closed a tough case and thats probably why I fell asleep on the couch tonight. I was way too tired to do anything else. But nonetheless it's going great.” She sighed “ Gibbs is always… Gibbs, with all of his rules. Nothing has really changed apart from Tony leaving.” 

“ He left last year right?” Kate asked, bringing the glass to her lips again.

“ Yes he did, he was replaced by Nick Torres.”  
The two women nodded and glanced at each other before Ziva asked “And uhm… how’s this Nick Torres?”

Ellie looked between the two women not understanding where the conversation was going. “ He, well…. He’s really nice and funny, kinda like Tony minus the Italian part.”  
The other women chuckled.  
“ Yes, but how is he?” Kate added.

“ He’s nice and great partner. Girls I don’t know what else-”it took Ellie a few seconds to realize what the other two were implying and as soon as she did she felt her cheeks heat up and shook her head violently.

“ He’s my coworker and my friend.” Ellie replied putting some emphasis on the word friend.

“ Oh come on El’, don’t tell me you have never thought about Nick as more of a coworker” Ziva said shaking her head while Kate just smirked.

“ Yeah, Ziva’s right Ellie, I don’t believe you’ve never felt the slightest bit of attraction toward him.”

“ But Gibb’s-” Ellie tried to reply but was soon stopped by Ziva.

“ Please don’t tell me about Gibb’s rules, we all know they’re there but as long as we act professionally the world is not gonna come crushing down on us.” The woman paused for a second before continuing “ plus we see how you look at him when he’s not watching and how he looks at you and the fact-” 

“ Wait, you what?!” Ellie almost spit out the wine, her face white as it’d ever been and eyes wide open.  
“ How do you know? How do you see?”

Kate took Ellie’s hand in hers and with a soft smile told her “ we might not be here physically anymore, but we’re always with you guys, wherever you go.”

Ziva nodded too and the blond directed her gaze toward her “ Yes, we’re always there with you, like guardian angels.”

Ellie tried to say something, but once again couldn’t find any words so she simply smiled at the two women and fell back against her chair.  
“ Okay, I think I understand. Maybe. It’s just…strange.” She finally managed to let out, still unsure but she thought that maybe some more wine would hep. After all, she couldn’t get drunk in her dream.

“ Sooooooo…. Back on topic.” A smirk reappeared on Ziva’s face and Ellie simply rolled her eyes.

“ Okay, okay I’ll admit it.” The two other women looked really happy at the moment, like a couple of children on Christmas morning.

“ I may like Nick as more than a friend-” 

“ A-ah! I knew it!” Kate smiled pointing a finger at Ellie.

“ Kate let her finish.” Ziva interjected before she could say anything else.

Ellie took a sip of wine before continuing “but it’s… complicated”

“ Nothing is complicated, my dear”.

“ Yes, Ziva it is! First of all, he probably just sees me as a friend and then there are Gibbs’s rules, which are there for a reason. What if we can’t make it work? What’s gonna happen then? How is it gonna affect the team? Because it will affect the team.”

The two women glanced at each other. “ Ellie we see the way he looks at you.”  
“ Okay but-” 

“ Let me finish” said Kate and the proceeded to reassure Ellie. “ Yes, Gibbs has a rule about dating coworkers, rule number 12. But you too have a special chemistry both at and off work and I’m sure you can manage to keep things professional on duty. You just have to let yourself go, that way you will be happy.”

Ellie considered cautiously Kate’s words and she had to admit the woman was right. They did work together quite well, they were already friends and that made things easier because they could trust each other. All in all it couldn’t go much wrong and, if the girls were right, Nick had feelings for her as well and this was good news.

“ Okay, I’ll try and see what’s going to happen. After all what could go wrong”

“ Good. Very good.” Ziva said, a smirk appearing on her lips.

“ Thank you for the advice; it was nice talking to you.”

——————————

The next morning Ellie woke up with a sore neck, thanks to the crappy position in which she had fallen asleep.  
‘ Well that was a weird dream’ she said to herself walking toward the kitchen. Inside the table was clean, there was no sign of anyone having been there: no glasses, no bottle, nothing.  
She quietly shrugged her shoulder and got a mug of coffe before going in her bedroom to change clothes.  
She thought back to the dream she had and decided that maybe she could take her chances and see if Nick actually liked her that way. Opting for a pair of skinny black pants and a pink blouse she put on her shoes and coat, grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

That morning Ellie rode the elevator with a smile playing on her lips; once she arrived at her floor she greeted everyone cheerfully and sat at her desk.

“ Someone is in a good mood today.” As soon as she had sat down nick made his way toward her, placing a cup of coffee next to her.

“ Yes, you could say so.” Ellie replied lifting her head to face him.

“ Had a good night?”

“ Yep, definitely good.”

At that point Nick was more than a little curious bout her good mood, a small frown painted on his face.  
“ Care to share?”

“ Why? Are you jealous?” She smirked, rising an eyebrow.  
Nick just shrugged off, making a little sound and went back to his desk.  
Ellie smiled even more. Yes, she was going to share her thoughts, just not yet.  
With that thought the woman took one last glance toward her partner, before burying her head under the pile of paperwork that was waiting in front of her.

*Fin.


End file.
